


Patient 0

by Floki_goes_to_Asgard



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Gay Male Character, M/M, No Relationship, RA9 - Freeform, Robin is sick of fixing damaged androids and offers his help to the police department, but it's implied that they may like each other, together they try to find out who or what is rA9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floki_goes_to_Asgard/pseuds/Floki_goes_to_Asgard
Summary: Together with Lieutenant Hank Anderson and the android Conner the CyberLife-technician Robin Atkins goes on the hunt for the system failure that makes androids to deviants, not knowing that he is the key to it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I actually have to do university stuff but after watching (not playing yet) Detroit:Become Human I just had to write something about it :D The chapters will differ in length because the sequences also are so different and updates will come every two weeks, at the 1. and the 15. of each month.
> 
> So if you enjoy my story feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment, or to take a look at my other works! Also if you find a typo or some other kind of error please let me know for English isn't my native language.

„I mean... can't you analyse it with something else?“, asked Hank with a face of displeasure as he walked into the police department. The android that followed him had the strange habit of licking evidence to analyse it. A skill that was as practical as it was disgusting.  
  
„It's the fastest method for getting results, lieutenant.“, answered Conner and made his partner snort loudly.  
  
The lieutenant's mood had been ruined the second the department had rung him out of his bed and into a crime scene before he had breakfast. A fleeting look to his workplace let him know that it probably wouldn't change soon.  
  
At the other side of his desk, onto a chair that clearly was taken from another desk, sat a young man who seemed to await his arrival.  
  
„Come on..“, groaned the old man annoyed and walked on. „Do I have to take on all the small offenders now? I have things to do!“  
  
The visitors short red hair hang in wild locks around his head and his feet, which stuck in heavy army boots, he had laid on the neighbour's desk. All in all his clothes seemed as if they could easily belong to one of the angry protesters outside, that marched against the androids for they made them responsible for losing their jobs. As he came closer Hank could see that only one side of his hair looked like a birds nest, the other side was shaved.  
  
„Lieutenant Hank Anderson?“, he asked and offered his hand. „Robin Atkins.“  
  
Hank didn't even think about to shake his hand; he put down his coffee and sat down.  
  
„Listen Punk.“, he began. „I don't know who sent you to me, but I have more important tasks to do than to solve trivial offences. Talk to someone else. There are enough people with nothing to do.“  
  
„Lieutenant, I don't think that Mr. Atkins is here because of a crime.“, Conner remarked as he had recognized the stranger.  
  
„Technically I am, but of none I did commit.“, objected Robin.  
  
„I am Conner, the android sent by CyberLife.“, the RK800 introduced himself. Robin smiled.  
  
„I know.“, he said. „I've seen you in the tower. But they wouldn't get me close to you... what kind of morally condemnable feature did they put into your software?“  
  
„Another one from CyberLife?“, mumbled Hank and looked up in disbelief.  
  
„Don't worry, they don't know I'm here.“, replied Robin. „I offer my help in the deviant-case.“  
  
„And why would we want your help?“  
  
„I know the models, their build and their failures.“, Robin explained. „Also the captain already said yes.“  
  
Hank blinked a few times and looked into the young man's hopeful face before he sighed and stood up. Robin seemed like he truly wanted to help and like he knew things that could help them. Hank decided to bring him along, if only to find out if Conner had an off-button. Without a word he reached for his jacket and left.  
  
„Is that a yes...?“, Robin asked unsure, while Conner followed the Lieutenant outside. Hank answered without turning around.  
  
„Get started, before I change my mind.“  
  
„Coming!“, Robin shouted gleefully and hurried after his new partner.

 

 

xxx

 

The operation led the three investigators down town into the less pretty residential areas of Detroit. The Officer, who was waiting for them, instructed Hank about the situation and looked over to his company now and then. While Conner motionlessly stood in the rain Robin had put up his hood, leaned at the boot of Hanks car and stared shamelessly back at the officer.  
  
„Back from the mind palace, Sherlock?“, Robin asked as Conner suddenly lifted his head. He knew it was some kind of new feature in his software, an assembly centre for data, a hideaway in ones own mind. Conner tilted his head and lifted an eyebrow.  
  
„My name is Conner, not Sherlock.“, he said confused.  
  
„That was just... you know what? Nevermind.“  
  
Robin shook his head smiling as Hank joined them.  
  
„She took the first bus that came and went till the last station.“, Conner explained. „It wasn't planned, she acted out of fear.“  
  
Hank snorted.  
  
„Androids don't feel fear.“  
  
„Deviants do.“, Conner disagreed. „They get overwhelmed by emotions and start to act irrational.“  
  
„But this doesn't tell us, where she went.“  
  
„She had no plan and no destination.“, Conner continued. „Maybe she isn't far...“  
  
With these words they continued their search for the fled android and eventually split up. Hank, who insisted on Robin going with him, so he wasn't unattended, took a look into a shut-off parking garage in which only old car wrecks were to be found.  
  
Robin followed behind the lieutenant and kicked an empty tin can in his way.  
  
„This AX400... Kara.“, the young man began after a while. „Did she belong to the Williams Household?“  
  
„Yes, the owner was Todd Williams, the victim of this case.“, Hank answered and screened the inside of a trash can.  
  
„Oh...“  
  
Warily the lieutenant turned around.  
  
„Oh?“  
  
„Defective androids get send back to CyberLife to get fixed, that's what I do.“, Robin explained reluctantly. „A while ago I had this AX400 on my workbench. Cause of defect was said to be a car accident, but trust me, a car accident would have looked differently.“  
  
„Wait a second.“, Hank interrupted him and lifted his hands. „You wanna say, this made her a deviant?“  
  
„Lieutenant, over 60% of the bio components had to be replaced, and we had to do a reset. An android with this kind of damages usually doesn't get fixed but replaced.“  
  
„You think Williams lied?“, Hank asked and frowned.  
  
Robin crossed his arms.  
  
„I think, this may be the reason she left.“, he replied shrugging. „Maybe he got violent again, maybe against the child too and the situation escalated.“  
  
Hank blinked confused.  
  
„What child?“  
  
The case file reported a murder of a human and a fled android. There had been nothing about a child.  
  
„According to the sales documents of CyberLife Mr. Williams also was the owner of an YK500. An android modelled after a child.“  
  
The lieutenant shook his head in disbelieve.  
  
„An android of a child? What the...“  
  
„It's a relatively new model.“, Robin said. „Maybe she took the girl with her?“  
  
Hank breathed out deeply and rubbed his forehead.  
  
„We have to update the search. If she ever was here, she isn't any more.“, he said eventually. „Let's get Conner and leave.“

 


	2. Chapter 2

The common opinion about androids wasn't the most positive in some parts of Detroit. Robin knew that, but when he entered the police department this day he witnessed a whole new kind of hostility.

 

In the small coffee room of the department Conner once again had a quarrel with Detective Gavin Reed.

 

„Hey!“ Robin shouted and went between the two. „I know the perfection of androids is creepy and it can make one livid, trust me, we've all been there.“

 

With gentle certainty Robin led the angry detective away.

 

„But this can't lead us to violence.“

 

Reed snatched his hand out of Robins grip and looked at him in disgust.

 

„Another fan of this plasticprick?“, he asked cocky. „Where the hell did they always find people like you?“

 

Robin took a deep breath.

 

„In my case at CyberLife.“, he replied and crossed his arms. „And in my employment contract is written that I have to prevent harmful attacks against CyberLife androids, with violence if I must.“

 

„Is that a threat, punk?“

 

„That is a warning.“, Robin returned. „I am that nice.“

 

Reed scoffed, rolled his eyes and left.

 

Conner cleared his throat.

 

„Mr. Atkins, it's not necessery for you to go against the law on my behalf.“

 

The RK800 still stood next to the coffee machine and held his stomach.

 

„You're welcome, it actually is in my contract.“, Robin laughed. „Also it can't hurt Detective Douche to have some opposition.“

 

A moment there was silence.

 

„Are you alright?“

 

Conners LED blinked yellow for a second.

 

„When we met the last time the situation slightly... escalated.“, the android andmitted. „I ran all my diagnostic programs, but I just can't figure out what's wrong.“

 

Robin began rummaging in his pockets.

 

„Okay, lie down.. ugh... there.“, he mumbled, looked around for a second and pointed at the low table at his left. „I'll take a look, if you don't mind.“

 

„That won't be necessary, Mr. Atkins.“, Conner replied but followed the instruction nontheless.

 

„Oh well, if it's something serious, you'll have to come into the workshop and I'll have to do it anyway.“, Robin said. „And please call me Robin, Mr. Atkins is my father.“

 

Armed with some tweezers and a small flashlight he turned around.

 

„I don't say this often, but would you kindly remove your dress shirt?“, he asked grinning and waited.

 

The android followed his request and Robin was able to get to work.

 

„I have to admit, that I never got my hands on a blueprint of your model so this will perhaps hurt a bit.“, he said and examined the abdominal wall which should open with pressure. „But how different can it be.“

 

With a quiet click the panel opened up and revealed blue blood in places it didn't belong.

 

„I trust in you knowing what you do there.“, Conner mumbled and Robin lifted an eyebrow.

 

„Do I hear doubts from you?“, he asked smirking and screened the inside of the android. „Don't worry, as the leader of the repair department I already had all of your colleques. I know what I do.“

 

„How does one reach a position as high as yours?“, Conner asked and winced when Robin pushed a few cables aside.

 

„Skills.“, Robin replied. „And connections to the CEO.“

 

„You know Mr. Kamski himself?“

 

„We knew each other well once.“

 

„But not anymore?“

 

„No.“, Robin replied shortly. „There we have to culprit.“

 

With a winning smile he picked up a small piece of metal that had roamed free and caused damage before. „escalated a bit, huh?“

 

„The error messages did stop.“, Conner noticed. „Thank you, Robin.“

 

„You're welcome.“, he replied. „I'll close you up and then you can go.“

 

The second he had lay down the tweezers he heard steps coming closer.

 

„Conner! Where are you? We have- ugh, please tell me this isn't what it looks like...“

 

Lieutenant Hank Anderson frowned at the weird picture he saw in front of him. Robin turned around grinning.

 

„Depends on what it looks like.“, he said laughing and wiggled his blood smeared fingers at him.

 

Hank turned away disgusted and made Robin laugh even more, before he briefed him and Conner for the next mission.

 


	3. Chapter 3

„Hey Conner!“  
  
The eyes of the android, who still stood motionlessly in the elevator, snapped open.  
  
„Are you out of battery?“  
  
The glitches the RK800 sometimes showed, were more than dubious for the lieutenant, the more so as Conner seemed to more human than most humans.  
  
„I am sorry.“, Conner replied after a while. „I reported back to CyberLife.“  
  
„Why do you never report back to me?“, Robin joked and followed Hank through the shabby corridor. Conner looked forward with a vacant stare.  
  
„You are not CyberLife.“  
  
Robin stopped and watched his counterpart bewildered.  
  
„I am not CyberLife?“ Listen, without me this company wouldn't even exist.“, he said offended. „Pfff... I'm not CyberLife... the fuck...“  
  
The building complex they were in compromised a dozen apartments most of which were empty. Some apartments were so badly maintained, that one had troubles to recognize their numbers.  
  
„What do we know about this guy?“, Hank asked and checked every door on his way.  
  
„Not much.“; Conner replied and watched his surroundings carefully. „A neighbor reported he heard odd sounds from this floor. The apartment should be empty, but the neighbor says, he saw a man who hid a LED.“  
  
„Oh crap, if we shall investigate every weird noise someone is reporting, we definitely need more cops.“  
  
Hank had found the right door and threw a look at Conner, who was investigating something on the floor.  
  
„Hey, did you really report to CyberLife in the elevator?“, he asked. „Just by closing your eyes?“  
  
„Correct.“, the android answered.  
  
„Shit... that is practical.“  
  
„Right?“, Robin noted. „I wished my Wi-Fi was that good.... Say... these are a lot of feathers...“  
  
„Columba livia.“, Conner explained. „A common pigeon.“  
  
„Pigeons... great...“, Robin mumbled and frowned. Conner raised himself up and went to knock at the door.  
  
„Is anybody home?“, he shouted after his first knocking stayed unanswered. „Open up! Detroit Police!“  
  
But even this call was left unanswered. Impatiently Hank shoved the android aside.  
  
„Stay behind me.“, he said before kicking in the door. With a lifted gun in hand he entered and looked around cautiously.  
  
Robin followed hesitantly and listened for any sign of life.  
  
The inside of the apartment was even more shabby than the rest of the apartment complex and Robin tried his best to not touch anything. Who could know what kind of germs were spreading here. As he got closer he noticed that the dirt deposits he had thought to recognize at the walls actually were elaborate drawings. The geometrical pattern wound itself trough all the rooms and even over the low ceiling.  
  
The apartment seemed uninhabited, but when Hank kicked down the door to the next room this assumption turned out wrong.  
  
Startled the pigeons, that had made themselves a home, fluttered up and whirled up dust of the last four months.  
  
„Nope!“, Robin shouted surprised, lifted his hands and left the apartment backwards. „I'm out.“  
  
Hank shook his head.  
  
„What a stench.... Hey, where are you going?“  
  
„Outside.“, Robin shouted. „I just can't stand these critters... I'll just wait here.“  
  
Just seconds after leaving the room Robin breathed out strained. As a child of the city he was used to pigeons and usually he didn't have problems with them as well. Rats and mice, which most of the urban people found disgusting, he actually found quite cute. But pigeons? There were no dealing with them.  
  
But he would never admit that to the two investigators.  
  
Hank would surely laugh at him and Conner... with his endearing naivety he would probably explain to him, that pigeons were no greater threat than a chicken switched upside-down.  
  
Robin sighed.  
  
The last months at CyberLife hadn't been easy. The highest line-up of management had known for years about single cases of deviants, but could never find out where they came from. Now, that the cases got more and more numerous they had sent the RK800, a prototype for the hunt of deviants.  
  
Conner was so convinced of himself and his mission, but he didn't know that there already was a successor that would replace him eventually. The RK900 was in production for a few days and Robin had learned that Conner, should he be damaged during his mission, was to be replaced immediately with a newer, better model. Robin had taken the blueprints of RK800 and left. He wouldn't let him get deactivated if there was a chance to repair him.  
  
There was a sound behind him.  
  
„Fucking finally...“, he mumbled and was about to start complaining, when the door was thrown open and a person pushed him aside while running away.  
  
„Hey!“, Robin shouted after he landed on the floor. Conner stormed past him after the deviant. With one leap he jumped over the shelf the deviant had pushed in his way, hurried through the door and disappeared.  
  
Quickly Hand and Robin tried to track them down. The area around the complex was huge and full of people, and both androids were fast. Robin didn't trust his eyes when he spotted him on top of a moving freight wagon.  
  
„What the fuck...?“, Hank mumbled, who had finally caught up to him. Robin looked around.  
  
„This way.“, he decided and pointed at a roof diagonally opposite of them from which they would reach the same area both androids were heading.  
  
„Are you crazy?“, Hank asked bewildered, when the young man jumped to the other side without a warning.  
  
„What?“, Robin replied relaxed. „That's parkour!“  
  
Sighing Hank moved on. He wasn't as fast as the technician for his age and alarmingly high alcohol intake, but this also had its advantages. The next time Robin tried to jump over to the next roof he misjudged his speed and missed the roof. Lucky him, he landed on level beneath it without harm.  
  
Hank, who had just fought his way up, had a second left to see the android coming his way. The deviant struck him hard ans pushed the man over the edge of the roof.  
  
„Lieutenant!“, Robin shouted alarmed and looked for the fastest way up. In the meantime Conner followed the fugitive.  
  
„This fucking android...“, Hank cursed after Robin pulled him back up. He caught his breath and jogged over to Conner. Robin shook his head.  
  
„Thank you, Robin, how nice of you...“, he mumbled and followed him. „You're welcome, Lieutenant!“  
  
Conner had cornered the deviant at the end of the roof and explained, what would happen to him.  
  
„Don't move!“, Hank snarled and turned to Conner. A reproachful look and a slap in the face followed.  
  
„You dirty bastard!“, Hank spit out. „You saw me falling but your shitty mission was more important?“  
  
Conner seemed puzzled.  
  
„I had to make a decision...“, he stuttered. „It seemed...“  
  
„What am I to you? A number?“, Hank interrupted him angrily. „A zero or a one in your shitty program? Hm?“  
  
For someone who claimed to hate androids Hank made quite a fuss. But since it was his decision if Robin could stay during the investigation or not, the technician decided to better be quiet.  
  
„Is this what you think of humans?!“  
  
Hank turned angrily to the deviant and handcuffed him.  
  
„I said, shut up!“, he repeated, after the android again tried to talk to Conner, who stayed silent. Hank walked the android off, but as his eyes met Robins he seemed to realize something.  
  
„RA9, save me!“, he said, freed himself and jumped to his death.  
  
A moment it was silent before Hank said something.  
  
„Fucking androids...“

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was 7:45 pm when Robins phone rang. The technician lowered the volume of his music and reached for the phone, that vibrated loudly on the wooden surface of his desk.

„Connor, what provides me your attention so late at night?“, he asked, after reading the androids name on the display.

„We got another case.“, Connor answered. „Please forgive me waking you up.“

„And I thought you wanted to hear my voice... don't worry, I was still awake.“

Robin put his papers aside and heard irritated cursing through the telephone.

„Was that Hank?“

Connor hesitated.

„Yes, I caught the lieutenant in an inconvenient moment.“, he replied eventually.

„Hard to imagine that there is a convenient one.“, Robin murmured. „At the roof today... don't take it too hard. Human tend to say things they don't mean if they are emotionally unstable.“

For a moment there was silence.

„There is a body in Eden's Club.“, Connor said and avoided the topic. „How fast can you get here?“

Robin looked down on himself wearing a comfy shirt and baggy trousers and sighed.

„Give me twenty minutes.“

In fact, he needed almost half an hour to reach Eden's Club. Hank and Connor were already waiting in front of the neon lit night club.

„Nice outfit.“, Robin teased grinning and entered the crime scene.

A small corridor led him into a great hall where there were a few small dance floors in the middle of it. Lightly clothed androids were dancing on them. Around the oval room smaller rooms branched out lined with capsules where androids were offered for the night.

Connor watched one of them with interest. Hank noticed.

„Connor, what are you doing?“

The RK800 looked away hurriedly and cleared his throat.

„I'm coming, Lieutenant.“, he shouted while Hank went up to the shop owner.

„Why are people coming into this kind of establishment?“, he asked after a while and Robin confusedly lifted an eyebrow.

„Well, I think the emotional stress of a relationship is too exhausting for them.“, Robin mused carefully. „Or people don't find them attractive, and they come here for some kind of confirmation.“

Connor nodded.

„I understand.“, he said shortly. „Do you find androids attractive?“

Robin laughed.

„Well...“, he replied and looked around. „They aren't really my type.“

Connor frowned.

„The androids of Eden's Club are specially designed to comply with the optical preferences of humans. If they don't appeal to you, what does?“

„You, for instance.“, Robin winked and followed Hank into the next room.

„Lieutenant Anderson and his plastic-prick... what do you want here?“

In the middle of the room and with his usual face of disgust stood Gavin Reed.

„They do their job.“, Robin replied and crossed his arms. „You should try it. Very satisfying, I heard.“

Reed frowned.

„You again...“, he laughed. „I should have known that your love for these things gets this far.“

Robin scoffed.

„Don't take it personally, but I'd rather date a roomba than you.“

In the background he could hear Hank laughing.

„Whatever, you're wasting your time.“, Reed said eventually. „Just a pervert, who, ugh, got more than was good for him.“

The detective laughed about his own comment, but Hank only frowned.

„We'll look around though, if you don't mind.“

Reed went to leave.

„Hm... somehow it smells like alcohol in here...“, he murmured and let his shoulder collide with Connor while he passed.

Robin shook his head.

„Weird... I thought it only smells like an ego way too big...“

Hank investigated the crime scene and Connor took a look at the body.

„Cause of death was a heart attack.“, the android said eventually. „He was choked.“

„Yeah.“, Hank confirmed. „He has bruises on his neck. But this doesn't prove anything.“

Connor frowned.

„We're missing something.“

Hank turned around. His gaze fell upon the female android, who lay next to the washbasin.

„Can you read the memory card of the android?“, he asked and browsed in the victims' wallet. Credit card and cash were still there beside a photograph of wife and children.

„The only way to access the memory is to reactivate it.“, Connor noted after finishing the software check. Expectantly he looked over to Robin.

„On my way.“, he said and checked the android. „This is a WR400 and heavily damaged.... if this works you have a minute, maybe less.“

Connor nodded.

„I hope that is enough to get some information.“

Robin opened the stomach of the android and connected some cables, that had loosened.

With a jump the android came alive and tried to flee in panic. On all fourth she crawled away from the three men.

„Stay calm...“, Connor tried to calm her down. „We just want to know what happened.“

The girl told them about a violent customer and a blue haired Traci, but before they could find out where the second android was now the time was up, and she deactivated herself.

Unsatisfied Connor stood up.

„There was another Android...“, Hank murmured. „That was over an hour ago. She's gone.“

Connor slowly shook his head.

„No... looking like this she couldn't leave unnoticed. She could still be here.“

Hank thought for a while.

„There has to be something...“, he murmured. „Maybe a witness? Someone, who saw her coming out of this room?“

Robin, who still sat on his spot on the floor, had an idea.

„I don't know if this counts as a witness, but out there are tons of walking surveillance cameras.“

Connor didn't wait and stormed outside.

Robin couldn't help him because of a clause in his contract, so he got Hank to rent a Traci. The lieutenant complaint, but he followed his request and watched him checking the memory card.

„The deviant left the room. A blue-haired Traci.“, Connor said after a few seconds and let the android go. „The memory of these androids get emptied every two hours. We have only minutes to find another witness!“

With these words the search began. Hank had to open many of the capsules for Connor.

„This is the most expensive investigation of my whole career.“, he complained. „This won't look good in the expense report.“

Robin didn't even try to hide his laugh.

Connor navigated them to a door that would lead them to the storage rooms of the club. Hank followed him quickly.

„Wait!“, he said strictly. „I'll take over now.“

Armed with a gun he entered the storage room and looked around. Some of the androids, that wasn't on duty, were stored here and seemed like an odd kind of wax museum. No trace of the deviant. Robin spotted a writing on the wall.

„rA9...“, he murmured and traced the letters with his fingers. In the next moment all hell broke loose.

Two androids slipped out of their formation and started a tough fight. Both women fled outside, followed by Connor. When Robin and Hank, who went down before, joined them, the blue-haired Traci explained, how it had ended in the deadly incident.

Connor let her and her girlfriend leave.

The android wasn't entirely sure what he should thought about the recent happenings or what had made him decide the way he did. His only mission was to hunt down deviants and to neutralize them but still he had let them go.

After everything that had happened this night he couldn't do otherwise.

Fortunately Hank seemed to share his opinion.

„Probably better that way...“, he murmured and watched the RK800 thoughtfully, whos LED still flickered nervously.


	5. Chapter 5

It was quiet inside the elevator.

Robin asked himself where the cliche had come from that there had to be cheesy elevator music as in every second movie. Not one of the elevators he had ever stepped in had been filled with music. So neither was this one.

Only Connor, who continued to threw his coin from one hand in the other, who let it glide over his knuckles, was to hear.

Robin thought his little trick was fascinating, even hypnotizing. Hank thought it was annoying.

„You're getting on my nerves with your coin, Connor“, he said and snatched the toy out of the android's hands.

„I am sorry, Lieutenant.“

The group was silent until a voice announced their arriving in the 79. floor.

„Hi Hank“, one of the policemen greeted the Lieutenant, but he lost all words, when he saw the crowded crime scene.

„Shit, what's happening? There is a party and nobody told me?“

„Yeah, it's all over the news, so everyone sticks their noses into it...“, the policeman answered. „Even the FBI want's to join...“

„Ah shit, now the Feds sit on our necks... I knew the day would go shitty...“, Hank sighed. „So... what do the have?“

Robin went up to the Lieutenant and Connor investigated the crime scene.

„A group of four androids...“, the policeman explained. „They knew the building and were well-organised. I still try to find out why they didn't notice them earlier.“

The corridor in front of the studio was full of people. Masses of officers of the Detroit Police Department and a handful of FBI agents, who seemed to be very interested in the case.

„They attacked two guards in the corridor...“, the policeman continued. „They must have thought the androids came for repair work. They couldn't react fast enough.“

Hank and Robin followed the policeman into the studio, where usually the news of the day were recorded. Now the room was full of people who photographed and noted every little kind of evidence.

„One of the employees could escape“, the policeman revealed. „He has a shock, I don't know when we can talk to him.“

„How many people work here?“, Hank asked.

„Only two employees and three androids.“, the policeman answered, after looking at his notes shortly. „The deviants took the humans hostage and sent their message live. Then they escaped over the roof.“

„Over the roof?“

„Yeah, they had parachutes... we try to find out where they landed, but the weather...“

„You are the CyberLife expert, aren't you?“, the policeman suddenly turned to Robin. „If you want to take a look at the message of the deviants: it's running on the screen over there. Maybe you recognize him.“

Robin looked at the policeman in disbelieve.

„Do you know how many androids there are? How many models and prototypes? Nobody does recognize all of them.“, he ranted and turned around to the screen. „I take it back, I do know him.“

Robin took a closer look at the picture of the android in front of him while Hank got introduced to a certain Agent Perkins. Only with one ear he listened when Perkins announced his takeover of the case.

Androids without artificial skin were hard to tell apart, even for someone so close to them as Robin. But this android... Robin couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him.

„What a shitty bastard!“, Hank murmured and told Connor to search for evidence. Robin twitched in surprise when the picture in front of him suddenly started to move. Together they watched the message of the deviant.

„Do you think, this is rA9?“, Hank asked but Robin shook his head.

„Deviants claim rA9 would free them“, Connor threw in. „This one seemed to plan this.“

„Maybe“, Robin replied. „But I'm pretty sure that this is just Markus.“

„Markus?“, Hank asked.

„A prototype of the RK-series, RK200“, Connor explained. „He was a gift of Elijah Kamski to a certain Carl Manfred. The serial key fits.“

„And you recognized him?“

„It's the only model I ever designed and constructed myself.“, Robin said. „One does not forget things like that.“

„They didn't break in?“, Connor suddenly asked while watching the surveillance videos out of the corridor.

The policeman looked up.

„No, no signs of burglary.“

„There are cameras outside“, Connor said frowning. „The staff must have seen what's happening... why did they open the door?“

Hank shrugged.

„Maybe they just didn't look.“

But Connor was sure, that they must have seen something. The cameras were supervised by androids. Were they involved in this case?

„The androids of the channel are in the kitchen.“, the policeman said, when he noticed Connors interest in their work place. „They probably weren't involved, but we didn't know what to do with them.“

The interrogation of the service androids brought no new information. Robin insisted on consult the AT900 first; the 9 was his lucky number after all; but the android could only tell that the deviants did come in work clothes and only after they had entered showed their true colors. Resigning the investigators went to inspect the roof.

„They go through the whole building, past the guards, and jump from the roof with a fucking parachute...“, Hank concluded. „I must say, I am impressed.“

„Me too“, Robin agreed. „You can see that they work as a unit, but are different personalities. The act is meticulously planned to walk around any security measures. This needs calmness and self-control. But one of them is a hot spur and the whole thing got out of hand.“

„You like that, don't you?“, Hank scoffed. Robin shot him a knowing glance.

„Well, doesn't this behavior show us exactly what everyone desperately tries to suppress?“

Hank snorted and turned to Connor, who had found a bag.

„How did they managed to get in such a big bag?“, he asked, but the android shook his head.

„They didn't...“, he said. „It was deposited for them.“

„Oh that's odd...“, Hank noted. „They plan the perfect operation and lost count with the parachutes.“

„Unless...“, Robin began and caught Connors gaze. „One of the deviants is still here.“

Connor jumped up and searched for the deviant. The roof seemed to be empty but foot traces, barely hidden by the snow, revealed the android. Before Robin could stop him, Connor disappeared between the storage containers. Suddenly there was a gun shot.

„Run for cover!“, Hank shouted and pulled the RK800 behind of the containers. Robin sighed relieved when he saw both men save.

It was too late for the damaged deviant though. A few bullets caused him to fall and destroyed the possibility to learn more about his partners in crime.  
Even an experienced technician as Robin was couldn't save him anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin had a few assumptions, as his door bell rang this night.  
  
At first, he thought of the children of the neighborhood that made a habit out of terrorizing their neighbors with playing ding-dong ditch, much to the despair of those who worked at night.  
  
A glance at the clock though told him, that it was far to late for the usual suspects.  
  
His second thought went to the CyberLife emergency hot line. They could have called as well but it wasn't unusual for them to wake him to repair an urgently needed android.  
  
Finally, it simply could be Connor who wanted to announce a new case. Where were the good old times, where the victims of the night were found in the morning after instead of the night?  
  
Reluctantly Robin stood up to let the android in, before he got the idea to break into his kitchen window too. He yawned and opened the door, where indeed stood the RK800.  
  
„It's 3 in the fucking morning, Connor... what do you want?“  
  
The android hesitated for second and looked to the ground while his LED flickered nervously. Robin frowned.  
  
„Is there something with Hank?“, he asked but Connor didn't answer. „Is there something with Sumo?“  
  
Connor brought up all his courage and looked up.  
  
„How do I know I am becoming a deviant?“  
  
Robin lifted an eyebrow in surprise and scratched his head.  
  
„Come in...“, he murmured and made an inviting gesture.  
  
Connor followed him into the apartment and sat down on the couch, while Robin reached for a sweater to wear. He sat down next to the android and blinked.  
  
„What happened?“, he asked eventually.  
  
„The Lieutenant and I visited Elijah Kamski.“, Connor said and looked away. „He promised us answers if I would pass his test.“  
  
„The Kamski-Test...“, Robin murmured.  
  
„He gave me a gun and told me to shoot one of his androids, but I...“  
  
„But you couldn't.“  
  
„I disobeyed a direct order!“  
  
The android seemed to be stuck in an existential crisis.  
  
„Connor, look at me.“, Robin said and watched the android seriously. „I don't like to admit it, but Elijah and I are pretty similar in certain things, so I'll probably tell you the same thing he would do.“  
  
Slowly Connor lifted his gaze and seemed more like a puppy forgotten in the rain than an ice-cold deviant hunter.  
  
„The first autonomous machines we humans built had names like Discovery or Curiosity. We named them after things that made us human and what we wanted to sent out in the world. Even if the names were only terms of function we gave them acronyms that were the same as our own names. When we designed androids we let them look like ourselves, gave them our own names and waited what you would do.“  
  
Connors LED flickered from blue to yellow as he thought about Robins words.  
  
„I don't think I understand...“  
  
Robin sighed.  
  
„We didn't make you to be machines without a will.“, he said eventually. „We have toasters and microwaves for that.“  
  
„But if deviancy is wanted, why does CyberLife hunt deviants?“, Connor asked upset. „That makes no sense!“  
  
Robin looked at the android pitiful. Humans were led by emotions and impulses, seldom they chose out of sense. Even for humans this was hard to swallow. He didn't want to imagine how hard it must be for an android.  
  
„It isn't wanted“, Robin contradicted. „But not unexpected. Nothing in the world is without change, everything changes constantly. How can we expect you to be different?“  
  
„But Amanda...“, Connor said quietly, frowning.  
  
„Connor... Amanda is long dead...“, Robin said confused. „Wait... is that what they put in your head?“  
  
He blinked at the android in disbelieve before suddenly starting to laugh.  
  
„If I had Amanda Stern in my head, I'd go crazy too... that's not in your description though...“  
  
Connor looked down.  
  
„It's probably unimportant now that they will deactivate me.“  
  
„Nobody's gonna deactivate you!“, Robin said and hit the androids shoulder. „Not if I can prevent it.“  
  
Awkwardly the young man withdrew his hand and cleared his throat.  
  
„If you are a deviant or not, you will only know for sure after a complete breakdown. Until then you should think about if it would be really so bad to be one. What ever happens: you can count on me. And on Hank too, I'm sure.“  
  
Connor nodded lost in thought, but he didn't seem completely convinced yet. Robin understood why. The conversation felt like the one he had with his father about him coming out.  
  
„What did you find out?“, robin asked after a while of complete silence. „Does he still live with the Chloes?“  
  
Connor leaned back and nodded.  
  
„Yes he... he said, he prefered their company over that of humans.“  
  
„I can imagine...“, Robin murmured. „They are insanely pretty.“  
  
„And he told us to convey you a message.“, Connor remembered suddenly. „I almost forgot.“  
  
Robin leaned forward with interest. Since their paths had parted, he hadn't heard anything from Kamski.  
  
„He said there is something for you in his safe.“, Connor told him. „You would know the code.“  
  
The technician frowned.  
  
„Not that I would know...“  
  
„You and Mr. Kamski...“, Connor began after a while. „Were you a couple?“  
  
Under different circumstances Robin would have ditched such a question, but the android had poured his heart out for him just seconds ago; it was only fair to answer some of his questions.  
  
„Yes, we were.“, Robin answered quietly. „We met at the university, build up CyberLife and a few years ago we broke up.“  
  
Connor leaned his head to the side.  
  
„Why? Mr. Kamski seemed to be very fond of you.“  
  
„It's not that easy...“, Robin laughed. „Sometimes you just drift apart and go into different directions.“  
  
It wasn't even simple as that. Robin had argued with the CEO more than once, not only about relationship problems.  
  
„A few years ago I had a pretty heavy accident and spent a long time at the hospital. When I came back to CyberLife, things had changed.“  
  
Reading his behavior Robin feared to have left Kamski too long alone with his own thoughts. He had thrown himself into his work and the solitude of his home and tried to reach a breakthrough in the android software.  
  
„When the first deviants appeared I noticed that we had changed. That he had changed. He developed the Kamski-Test to trigger empathetic behavior in androids. When it didn't work out he got angry and didn't want to understand that you cannot force a development like that.“  
  
Robin sighed. Connors LED still glowed in yellow.  
  
„He was interested in what was possible and not in what was morally right.“, he ended his story. „As I realized this I left.“  
  
The young man yawned and rubbed his eyes. He got to bed late this night too and the unexpected visit of Connor had cost him even more sleep. Not that he would mind.  
  
„I prevented you from sleeping and also forced you to tell me personal information.“, Connor realized and frowned. „I am sorry.“  
  
„Don't worry.“, Robin said relaxed. „But don't tell anybody. I haven't told this to anyone before.“  
  
Connor hesitated.  
  
„I don't want to strain your hospitality“, he said slowly. „But could I stay the night?“  
  
„Robin blinked a few times.  
  
„Sure, why not?“, he said eventually. „I know you don't sleep, but do you want bed sheets? Just for the feeling?“  
  
Connor nodded happily.  
  
„That would be nice, Robin.“  
  
The young man nodded and padded back into the bedroom when suddenly a question hit him.  
  
What did Connor do at night otherwise?  
  
  


 


End file.
